


my days begin with you and never end

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Fluff Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and an unofficial proposal?, breakfast with the parents, who knows what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want you to know that I really love him and I never want anybody else. And one day I know that we’re gonna get married and maybe we’ll adopt some babies but that’s not what this is about, this is about Niall and how you can’t take him away from me because that’s like taking away my heart. I really do love him and I’m really sorry that you can’t see that. He really loves me too.”<br/>~~</p><p>Niall and Harry have breakfast with Niall's parents and a proposal kind of happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my days begin with you and never end

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything for this verse in a long time. this was only supposed to be a breakfast with the parents thing and then it turned to a thing. i just follow what my characters tell me to do they're the stars.

“So like this one or this one?” Harry asked when Niall stepped into the room, white towel hanging off his hips and his body wet and dripping and Harry swallowed still holding the two items of clothing in front of him. One was a floral dress shirt that he had liked when he bought it and the other was also a dress shirt but with different colored stripes that created a trippy experience when someone looked at them. Niall eyed both and made a face.

“Neither.”

“I think they’re cute. When I bought them you told me they were cute.” Harry pouted and Niall laughed at his boyfriend and Harry pouted more. He collapsed onto the bed, shirtless with black slacks on that he wasn’t even all that comfortable with.

“They’re cute for like our friends but not for like my parents.” Niall muttered and Harry immediately huffed. They’d be having breakfast with Niall’s parents in a few and ever since they’d all set up the date Harry had been ridiculously nervous because not only were Niall’s parents ridiculously rich and his mother wore Marc Posen for fun and never left lipstick on the rims of wine glasses because she was too classy Harry was pretty sure Niall’s father, Bobby hated him with a passion. Not only had he still not gotten over the fact that Niall was he was holding Harry responsible for Niall moving in. Breakfast would be fun.

“So my wardrobe isn’t good enough for your parents?” Harry asked knowing he sounded emotional and spoiled and all out irrational but he was already too high strung about the breakfast in itself. He really didn’t need his boyfriend who he was in love with making him feel like shit!

“I never said that.” Niall said rolling deodorant on and looking at Harry through the mirror.

“You implied it.” Harry replied.

“Actually I implied they were inappropriate for dinner with my parents not that they were too good for you. You can’t wear a suit to a pool party, babe.”

“I’ll very well wear what I want.” Harry replied and Niall sighed and Harry could see him about to roll his eyes. He caught himself at the last minute and turned around so that he was facing Harry.

“You don’t want to look like you didn’t try for my parents, especially my dad because you know my mom adores you and I just want you to have a fighting chance.” Niall muttered kissing his forehead and Harry’s eyes fluttered close.

“You make it sound like war.”

“With my father you never know.” And then Niall was walking away and getting dressed while Harry stood in front of the closet debating what to wear finally deciding on a plain white dress shirt and his boots that he knew Niall wanted to burn. It was a smart move on Niall’s part not to comment when he saw Harry slip them on. After that Harry did his hair, running a comb through it trying to decide what felt right while Niall whistled in the living room, jiggling his keys as a way that meant for Harry to hurry up. Harry had to admit that Niall moving in was probably one of the best decisions of their lives more because Harry thought that now they were like a proper married couple. They’d always have breakfast together with their feet intertwined under the table and Niall’s car or Harry’s car was now their car and they made collective decisions about bills and stuff and they’d do laundry together (well Harry would do laundry while Niall would watch because he grew up as a sheltered rich kid in Upper East Side Manhattan while Harry grew up in Brooklyn in an apartment where you legit could see the pipes through the walls) and it was beautifully domestic and Harry’s insides would feel like they were being undone before his eyes.

He’d never been so in love his whole entire life and it felt like something that had been a million years in the making and he had never been religious not really but he’s pretty sure the big man up there made Niall for him and he would’ve waited his whole life just to be with him.

“You done?” Niall asked arms snaking around Harry’s waist up causing Harry to jump and drop the comb that had been hovering over his face after his thoughts had trailed off to Niall territories.

“Yeah.”

“You alright? You know I don’t mean to upset you I just… you know how my father is and I would never want to throw you into something like that without knowing you can handle yourself.”

“I can.” Harry whispered and Niall nodded, kissing his shoulder.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Let’s go now.” And then Niall was pulling away leaving a burning sensation on Harry’s skin like he did every day and then their hands were intertwined and they were leaving _their_ apartment to get into _their_ car together.

~~

They were having breakfast at this disgustingly expensive French restaurant called Petite Amour where there were tables outside and umbrellas at the tables so you didn’t have the sun in your face and there was a professional violinist and waiters taking your order. It reminded Harry heavily of his college days when he would do odd jobs like waiting tables and mowing lawns and babysitting.

Niall’s parents were already there when Niall escorted Harry out of the car like it was a fucking Disney movie with Niall’s hand at the small of his back. Niall’s mother Maura and his father Bobby were sitting outside, menus in hand with Maura chatting amicably smiling and laughing and her makeup impeccable as always and Niall’s father looked stiff as he spoke but Harry could see an underlying layer of fond and he was wearing an Armani suit similar to Niall’s. It always baffled Harry that he was dating a person who could afford Armani and regular trips to Ibiza. He remembered when he told his sister and mom about Niall and they all had a good laugh about it, about Harry’s boyfriend being rich.

“Mom!” Niall crowed when he reached the table immediately leaning down to kiss his mother’s cheek which she offered graciously and then he was shaking his father’s hand, firm and hard like Harry remembered to be.

“Hi, Mrs. Horan.” Harry said shyly like he was fifteen and meeting his girlfriend’s mom for the first time. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she laughed patting his arm.

“Hello, darling! How are you?”

“I’ve been wonderful and you?” He asked smiling because that was what Niall’s mother did to him. While Niall’s father scared him half to death Maura always made him comfortable and he knew that he could spend days talking to her about Niall because it was obvious they both loved him to death.

“I’ve been wonderful. You’re still as handsome as ever.” She said and Harry blushed and he could feel Niall’s presence still standing next to him and Harry was grateful for that. He’d feel incredibly awkward if he was the only one standing but as usual his boyfriend was ten steps ahead of him. When he finished with the small talk with Maura, Harry turned to Niall’s father and stuck out his hand.

“Hello, Mr. Horan.”

“Hello.” He said taking Harry’s hand and squeezing it and Harry squeezed back remembering not to lose his cool. When Harry pulled his hand away Niall was already pulling out his chair and he was smiling up at him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, beautiful.” Harry blushed and fiddled with his salt shaker.

“So mom and dad what’s been happening with you guys?” Niall asked looking between his parents as soon as he sat down and Maura immediately beamed.

“So your anniversary is coming up, yes?” She questioned looking between both of them.

“In a month yes.” Niall assured squeezing Harry’s knee and Harry smiled wondering how in the world Maura remembered that.

“So I’ve been thinking maybe a trip to somewhere else would be nice right? A little couple’s getaway because you know your father proposed to me in Glasgow.” Harry’s eyes widened because proposal? Of course he’d been thinking about it because he’s always thinking about these things but his and Niall’s conversations on the topic were very limited. He looked over at his boyfriend and Niall of course had a poker face on because he was a lawyer and he never gave everything away.

Before either of them could ask questions the waitress came up and asked for their orders. Niall and his father of course both ordered beer while Maura and Harry ordered wine, Harry feeling immediately inferior by the look Niall’s father shot him. When the waitress left Bobby turned to Maura.

“Whoever spoke of proposal with these two, Maura?”

“I’m not saying anybody’s proposing,” She began but Harry could see that grin on her face that meant she was up to no good and Niall’s hand was still on his knee even if he did feel massively embarrassed. They were speaking of proposal while Harry was still very much ringless in Manhattan and Niall was still very much emotionless and now Harry knew the idea of getting married would be stuck in his head forever. He’d go to sleep thinking about it and he’d wake up thinking about it and he’d probably slip up and tell Niall about it and well… Niall was unpredictable. He’d either be extremely happy or extremely upset not that Niall got extremely upset with him ever.

“But they’ve been together for long. Three years, Bobby.”

“We’re right here, mom.” Niall muttered and Maura turned to him.

“Right! So how do you feel about a trip to Barcelona! You’ve been there Niall with us, beautiful place am I right?”

“So Harry what do you do again?” Bobby asked cutting Maura off and Harry could see her very annoyed look and he really wanted to point that out but knowing Niall’s father he just kept his mouth shut and answered the question.

“Kindergarten teacher.”

“Very feminine job if I’m correct?”

“Dad.” Niall said but Bobby’s gaze didn’t waver and Harry cleared his throat.

“I don’t uhm really know I just like teaching and I like kids.” Harry said and Bobby hummed as the waitress came back and set down all their drinks asking if they were ready to order. Harry didn’t even order so Niall ended up ordering for him, not thirty minutes into the breakfast and Bobby was already ridiculing what he did for a living?

“I think Harry’s job is great.” Niall said slinging his arm around Harry’s chair and squeezing Harry’s arm staring his father down. Harry really didn’t want to see a fight between Niall and his dad something he knew happened on a regular basis at the firm, both of them having very different opinions on very different things.

“Of course you do.” Bobby replied.

“His job _is_ great.” Maura said sipping her wine.

“How do you make in a year?” Bobby asked and Niall immediately jumped in.

“Does it even fucking matter?”

“Niall!” His mom scolded and Harry blushed and squeezed Niall’s hand and looked at him.

“Please, I can handle this I promise.” Harry whispered and Niall looked at his dad but didn’t say anything. Harry swallowed and turned back to Niall’s father who was just shaking his head with the very same poker face that Niall had it was scary how similar that the two were. “I make enough to support myself and be able to afford an apartment in Manhattan.”

“With my son’s salary helping you out.”

“I believe you are mistaken, Mr. Horan. I’ve had the apartment longer than Niall has lived with me. I’ve been doing fine I think.”

“How is the law firm going to continue when Niall and I are both gone without kids?” Harry of course was not at all expecting that question. Niall sighed.

“Dad, why is it so hard to accept who I love? Can you answer me this?”

“You’re supposed to marry a girl… you’re supposed to be with a girl. You’re young and you’ll see that _this_ ,” Niall’s father looked at him with so much disgust that Harry could feel his heart sinking in his chest, “was just a mistake a young mistake.”

“Harry isn’t a mistake dad. And I don’t want to be with a girl.”

“You don’t know what you want.”

“Yes I fucking do! I want him and that’s it, he’s all I want and the fact that you can’t accept that sickens me!” Harry began to blush feeling the eyes on them and Maura patted Niall’s hand.

“Darling, please calm down.”

“I won’t.” Niall hissed and Maura sighed and pulled away. Harry wondered if that’s how she dealt with all her problems just sighing and pulling away when things got tough. She reminded him of him.

“Mr. Horan, I love your son-,”

“Shut up.” Bobby said and Harry shut up.

“Don’t fucking shut up, Harry. You do what you want.” Niall replied and Harry of course was confused and upset and of course when he was confused and upset he usually burst into tears. But because he was a twenty four year old man he could control when he cried and when he did not but he could feel it tickling his nose and he knew he had to leave or he’d cry right then and there.

“Please excuse me.” He said standing up and as he walked away he could hear Bobby saying,

“Boy’s fucking sensitive.” And Harry thought: _No, I’m fucking your son._

He slipped into the bathroom inside the restaurant and he stood there and he thought about how much Maura loved him and how much Niall loved him and god, why did Bobby hate him? And it was very obvious that the man was homophobic or just mad that Niall was gay but Harry hadn’t done anything wrong! All he had done was love somebody, somebody who made him happy and who made him want to do better than he could ever and somebody who… who he could see himself marrying and adopting sweet little babies with and then maybe one day they’d move out of the apartment into an actual house with a white picket fence and a dog like Harry had when he was little and then they’d watch their kids graduate and they’d grow old together and… why was that so wrong? Why was loving someone so wrong?

He wiped the tears and sniffled and shook his head.

“Do you want to leave?” Niall asked and Harry sighed looking up at him through the mirror where he was standing with his Armani suit and nice hair and beautiful face and Harry knew that he probably should go back there but he wanted to go home and he wanted the Armani suit off and he just wanted them to sleep together, in the most innocent form of the phrase. With Niall’s arms around his waist and Niall’s smell around him and the safety that came with it because he didn’t feel that around Niall’s dad. He just felt scared and small like a child and that wasn’t what he was and nobody had the right to make him feel like that.

“Yeah, let’s leave please.”

So they both walked out of the bathroom together and before they walked to the parking lot where the car was Harry swallowed and walked back to Bobby and Maura’s table where his breakfast that he hadn’t even touched was. Bobby looked up at him when he neared their table.

“I just want you to know that I really love him and I never want anybody else. And one day I know that we’re gonna get married and maybe we’ll adopt some babies but that’s not what this is about, this is about Niall and how you can’t take him away from me because that’s like taking away my heart. I really do love him and I’m really sorry that you can’t see that. He really loves me too.” And then Harry walked away bones rattling inside of him and Niall grinning at him and he kissed him in plain sight of everybody eating outside.

“Marry me, yeah?” He whispered against Harry’s lips.

“Yeah.”

~

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing right next to his ear and he prayed to god that it wasn’t Louis drunk in the middle of some night club. He looked over at Niall who was sleeping like a rock and he sighed and looked at the caller ID which was an unfamiliar number. He picked up.

“Hello?”

“Harry?” Oh, Niall’s dad. Harry swallowed.

“Yes, it’s me.” There was some silence for a bit until,

“I apologize for my behavior this morning. I love my son too and I only want the best for him… you’re it.”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course I never say thing I don’t mean. Keep him happy, yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> personal blog: http://lovelybonesandfadingscars.tumblr.com/
> 
> writing blog: http://my-hummingbirdheart.tumblr.com/


End file.
